reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Outfits in Redemption 2
Outfits are sets of clothing that can be worn by the player in Red Dead Redemption 2. Overview Unlike the outfits in the original Red Dead Redemption, the individual clothes of each outfit are available as separate clothing items, allowing players to freely mix & match them. In addition, players are also given small choices such as rolling up the player character's sleeves and tucking his pants into his boots. Custom outfits can be saved, but cannot be named and there is a limited number of save slots. Single-player Outfits unlocked by game progression Add-on Outfits Store-bought outfits All store-bought outfits are suitable in hot weather. Trapper Outfits Players may also visit the trapper in either Saint Denis or one of his four wilderness locations in order to pay him to craft unique set pieces for additional outfits. Players must provide him with both the money and crafting material; some also require certain challenges to have been met. Once all the pieces of a set have been crafted, the outfit is unlocked: Notes * The player can obtain the outfits sold in Blackwater, Armadillo and Tumbleweed as Arthur by logging into the Rockstar Social Club on their browser, and going to the Wheeler, Rawson & co. online store and purchasing them from there. The store uses Arthur's money, the outfits are not tied to story progression, and the only reason they are normally unavailable to him is because he cannot enter the stores they're sold in. If bought through the webpage, they'll be added to his wardrobe the next time the game loads up the story mode. * Certain outfits have unique details/clothing pieces that only appear if the entire outfit is equipped, and cannot be equipped at will. These details/clothing pieces can be worn with other clothes after the entire outfit has been equipped, but are usually tied to other clothing items and disappear if a specific part of the outfit is changed. ** Both "The Gunslinger" and "The Summer Gunslinger" have a special variant of the blue everyday shirt, which has more open buttons than the normal variant. However, it reverts to the normal variant if any other shirt, vest, coat or neckwear item is equipped. If worn by John Marston, the outfit always uses the normal variant. ** The Grizzlies Outlaw outfit has an unique gun belt, but it only appears if worn by John Marston. The belt stays on as long as the player doesn't change to another belt. ** The three variants of the Cowboy outfit (The Winter Cowboy, The Cowboy, The Cowhand) all have an unique extra ammo belt. However, no vests can be equipped or it will disappear, with the only exception being the gunslinger vest when equipped as part of the full Cowboy outfit variants. ** The Winter Cowboy includes an unique, darker reskin of the "Legendary Elk Half Chaps" which will remain equipped until the player either unequips them or switches to an another pair of chaps. Additionally, presumably because of an oversight the outfit has no suspenders, so the outfit can be used to remove them if the player so desires. See also For more specific clothing items in Red Dead Redemption 2, see: *Coats in Redemption 2 *Shirts in Redemption 2 *Pants in Redemption 2 *Hats/Helmets in Redemption 2 *Gloves in Redemption 2 *Boots in Redemption 2 Navigation de:Outfits in Redemption 2 it:Red Dead Redemption II/Abiti es:Atuendos de Red Dead Redemption 2 Category:Outfits in Redemption 2